The subject matter herein relates generally to header assemblies having power and signal cartridges.
Automotive connector systems utilize header connectors to convey both power and data signal. Existing header connector designs utilize stamped blades with assembly stations to stitch and bend the blades in an assembly operation. As the number of blades and the numbers or types of blades increases, the capital investment increases and the assembly rate decreases. Another problem with existing automotive header designs is that using compliant pins is very challenging. For example, the variability of the assembly, such as the variability in the true position of the compliant pins for mounting to a circuit board, causes problems in mounting the header connector to the circuit board.
A need remains for a header connector having reduced manufacturing complexity and cost of assembly with an increase in the quality of header connector.